Am I Tsundere?
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Seberapa Tsundere kah seorang Lee Hyukjae? / Just another HaeHyuk fic / fluff gagal / oneshoot / happy reading! Mind to Review?


Am I Tsundere?

.

.

.

 **by** : Tsuioku Lee

.

.

.

Donghae x Hyukjae

 **(HaeHyuk)**

.

.

.

They are belong to **each other**

.

.

.

 **Warning** : Drabble / fluff (gagal) / Typo(s) / AU / OOC / find by yourself

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Enjoy your self

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO-OoO-OoO-**

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeram pelan melihat sang pelaku yang mengganggu acara -mari-mengerjakan-tugas-musim-panas-hingga-larut-malam-nya. Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi Hyukjae yang terlihat kesal. Tanpa ada niat menyuruh sang tersangka masuk ke kamar asramanya, Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Biarkan aku masuk, Hyuk."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Mau apa kau kesini, Donghae?"

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku mau masuk, Hyukkie."

Donghae berkata seraya mendorong tubuh Hyukjae pelan dan bersiap untuk melangkah. Tapi Hyukjae cukup cepat untuk segera menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Donghae dapat melangkah.

Namun sayang, Donghae yang sudah memprediksi Hyukjae tak akan membiarkannya masuk dengan mudah segera menahan pintu itu agar tak tertutup dengan kakinya. Hyukjae sekali lagi menggeram kesal mencoba mendorong pintu itu kembali.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Kembalilah kekamarmu sendiri! Jangan menggangguku!" Hyukjae berteriak kesal melihat usahanya menutup pintu sia-sia. Tenaganya sama sekali tak dapat dibandingkan dengan tenaga kuda Donghae. Akhirnya pintu itu tetap terbuka, membuat Donghae masuk kekamar Hyukjae dengan leluasa.

Hyukjae hanya dapat mendengus kesal melihat sang pelaku penerobosan masuk kekamarnya dan dengan santai melempar tubuhnya kekasur rapih Hyukjae. Membuat seprai yang baru saja ia ganti menjadi kusut. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakan, ia menutup pintu asramanya lalu berjalan menuju Donghae yang tengah berguling-guling dikasur Hyukjae yang kini sudah berantakan.

"Pergi dari kamarku, Lee Donghae. SEKARANG!"

Hyukjae berteriak murka diakhir kalimatnya. Bagaimana pun ia benar-benar cukup sabar dengan kelakuan Donghae akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa alasan yang jelas _namja_ ikan itu selalu mengikuti Hyukjae kemana-mana. Entah itu keperpustakaan, kekantin, kestudio dance bahkan kekamar mandi. Dan jika ditanya kenapa ia mengikuti Hyukjae. Ia selalu menjawab dengan perkataan tak masuk akal

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_

 _"Aku ingin selalu ada disisimu."_

 _"Kau terlalu manis untuk aku abaikan."_

Dan segelintir pernyataan tak masuk akal lainnya. Dari mulai bangun pagi hingga tidur lagi Donghae selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus _namja_ dan tinggal di asrama yang disediakan sekolah, alhasil Hyukjae tak dapat menghindar dari Donghae jika _namja_ itu mengikutinya. Dan lagi mereka berada ditingkat yang sama dan yang lebih horor lagi, kamar asrama mereka bersebelahan. Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengerjakan tugas musim panas? Kerjakanlah. Aku akan disini duduk manis sambil menunggumu. Dan aku tak akan mengganggu." tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hyukjae, Donghae berhenti dari acara guling-gulingannya dan berkata seraya menunjukan tanda V ditangannya tanda ia berjanji.

"Seperti aku percaya omonganmu saja. Sekarang juga keluar dari kamarku atau-"

"Atau apa?" Donghae memotong perkataan Hyukjae. Ia mendudukan posisinya yang sebelumnya terlentang. Menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi menantang dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Uhh.. a-atau.. se-sebaiknya kau pegang kata-katamu. Dan jangan berisik." Hyukjae yang tak nyaman ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Donghae, mengalihkan pandagannya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang tepat didepan kasurnya. Dapat didengar sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir plumnya, membuat Donghae menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie.. kau benar-benar _tsundere_ sejati."

"Maaf?" Hyukjae yang mendengar suara Donghae segera mengalihkan atensinya dari buku pelajarannya dan menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

" _Kau tsundere sejati._ " Donghae menekan setiap kalimatnya.

Hyukjae yang tidak terima diberi julukan semacam itu kembali berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghadap Donghae geram tanpa berjalan mendekatinya. Donghae yang melihat itu segera bangkit dari kasur Hyukjae dan ikut berdiri menghadap Hyukjae yang berjarak 5 langkah didepannya.

"Maaf ya Donghae. Tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Hyukjae mendesisi tak terima.

"Jangan mengelak, Hyukkie. Kau itu _tsundere_. Contohnya, kau itu selau berteriak padaku untuk menjauhimu, mengusirku pergi agar tak berada didekatmu. Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk benar-benar mengusirku. Kau selalu berteriak _nonsense_ tapi merona hebat setiap kali aku mendekatimu. Kau itu hanya bisa mengertak tanpa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berguna." Donghae berkata dengan tenang yang di setiap kalimatnya ia melangkahkan kaki kearah Hyukjae, membuat ia kini berada tepat dihadapan Hyukjae, memerangkapnya di antara tubuhnya dan meja belajar Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tak dapat kemana-mana hanya dapat menatap Donghae takut-takut dan mencoba menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin darinya, yang jelas sia-sia.

"I-itu karena a-aku-" lagi-lagi perkataanya dipotong oleh Donghae. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tergagap ketika ingin membela diri.

"Itu karena kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai saat aku berada disekitarmu. Kau menyukai saat aku menggodamu dan membuatmu merona. Kau menyukai kehadiranku tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Kata-katamu itu berkebalikan dengan keinginanmu. Iya 'kan Hyukkie?" di akhir kalimatnya Donghae membawa wajahnya tepat kehadapan wajah Hyukjae yang sudah semerah tomat dan berbisik dengan suara _husky_ -nya. Saking dekatnya Hyukjae dapat merasakan hidung Donghae bergesekan dengan hidungna. Kuping Hyukjae ikut memerah dan perasaan geli itu muncul karena napas hangat Donghae yang tepat diwajahnya.

Dengan sekali gerakan Hyukjae meloloskan diri dari perangkap Donghae dan tanpa ia duga itu berhasil. Kesempatan itu ia pakai untuk segera berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu kembali menghadap Donghae yang belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini Lee Donghae. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaranku. Dan aku sangat-sanagt memohon kepadamu untuk segera keluar dari kamarku karena masih banyak tugas yang masih harus aku kerjakan." Hyukjae berkata serius seraya mempersilahkan Donghae keluar dengan nyaman dari kamarnya. Walaupun warna merah diwajahnya belum juga hilang tapi ia benar-benar cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan kasar Donghae kepada dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae melangkah mendekati Hyukjae, tapi bukanya keluar dari kamarnya, Donghae malah menutup pintu yang sengaja Hyukjae bukakan untuknya dengan cukup keras dan kembali memerangkap Hyukjae diantara tubuh dan daun pintu. Kedua tangan kekarnya berada dikedua sisi kepala Hyukjae, wajah tampannya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, matanya menatap Hyukjae meremehkan dengan seringai yang masih terpatri di wajah mulusnya, membuat Hyukjae kaget dan refleks menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan kali ini Donghae lakukan kepadanya. Bahkan napas Donghae yang berbau mint dapat ia rasakan dipermukaan wajahnya.

Tapi beberapa menit berlalu mereka berdua masih berada diposisi mereka tanpa ada yang berniat bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Donghae berinisiatif memecah keheningan, bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"A-apa?" Hyukjae bertanya gugup.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk mengusirku lagi? Kemana teriakan _nonsense_ -mu itu?" perkataan Donghae terdengar kasar ditelinga Hyukjae.

"Kenapa masih bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya." kali ini Hyukjae cukup bangga dengan kata-katanya yang tidak keluar secara terbata. Bahkan ia menatap tepat kemata _brown_ Donghae yang selau terlihat sendu itu. Seringai Donghae berubah sedikit lembut mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya ia tempelkan kepipi Hyukjae yang agak merona dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau itu _tsundere_ , Hyukkie?" Hyukjae mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Seperti aku bisa mengelak saja." ia bergumam pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap pendengaran Donghae. Dan setelahnya ia merasakan wajah Donghae yang lagi-lagi mendekati wajahnya dan tepat berada dikuping Hyukjae.

"Tak usah malu, Hyuk. Lagi pula kau itu _tsundere_ yang manis." Donghae berkata dengan suara beratnya dan mencium dengan lembut pipi Hyukjae cukup lama. Membuat Hyukjae kembali merona dengan hebatnya. Setelah Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya, barulah Hyukjae dapat menatap Donghae kembali, yang kini ekspresinya berubah dengan senyum _childish_ diwajahnya.

"Se-sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini, Donghae?" Hyukjae yang kali ini memecah keheningan diantara mereka, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur dikamarmu." Donghae berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi itu 'kan melanggar peraturan! Kalau ketahuan ki-kita bisa-"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dan memasang ekspreai serius sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mau aku tidur dikamarmu?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, ia mengangguk dan bergumam "Iya." dengan pelan.

" _Good boy_." Donghae kembali memasang ekspreai _childish_ -nya seraya mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas lalu menarik tangannya menuju kasur yang satu-satunya berada diruangan itu.

Dengan santai Donghae menjatuhkan diri dikasur Hyukjae yang agak berantakan itu. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang masih berdiri disamping kasur dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kemarilah, Hyukkie. Tugasmu dapat diselesaikan nanti. Sekarang kau harus istirahat dan temani aku tidur." Donghae berkata seraya menepuk-nepuk kasur disampingnya dengan posisi miring.

Dengan ragu Hyukjae menaiki kasurnya dan berbaring menghadap Donghae. Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Hyukjae dan menariknya lebih dekat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Hyukjae dan hidungnya ia gunakan untuk menciumi surai arang Hyukjae. Ia dapat mencium aroma strawberi mengurai dihidungnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk."

Tiba-tiba Donghae berkata dengan nada menyesal, meski suaranya tidak jelas terdengar karena bergesekan dengan rambut Hyukjae tapi ia masih dapat mendengar suara lembutnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Ia menyamankan dirinya didada bidang Donghae, bisa ia rasakan aroma vanilla menguar dari tubuh kekar Donghae.

"Untuk kata-kata kasar yang aku lontarkan kepadamu. Aku minta maaf." Donghae berkata seraya menciumi kepala Hyukjae lembut. Pelukannya ia eratkan seolah Hyukjae dapat menghilang jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Tak apa. Lagipula perkataanmu memang ada benarnya." Hyukjae berkata pelan. Seraya menikmati sentuhan lembut Donghae.

"Kau memang kekasih yang pengertian, Hyukkie." Donghae berucap seraya mengecup pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"Ishh kau ini." Hyukjae memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae, Donghae tersenyum bak idiot seraya kembali menciumi kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie."

"Hmm..?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

"Hyukkie~"

"..."

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 **a/n:** ini oneshoot saya buat mendadak, saya ketik di handphone hanya dengan sisa baterai 35% jadi mohon maaf kalo hasilnya absurd /bow/

Dan bagi yang belum tahu apa itu tsundere.. silahkan buka google dan cari tahu sendiri. Saya terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya -3- /tampol/

Oya selama bulan puasa sepertinya saya gak bisa update Hidden Marriage dulu. Setelah lebaran baru saya bisa update, biar leluasa gitu ngetiknya hehe /apa

btw happy fasting ya buat yang menjalankan. Dan saya mohon maaf lahir batin kalau saya punya salah ^^

.

.

.

See you~

Mind to Review?


End file.
